Hackrobat
VII }} The Hackrobat is a monster found on Grotta del Sigillo in L’Arca in Dragon Quest VII. History Long before the party arrives, L'Arca was protected by a clan of white wolves. Hackrobat threatened the town, but the white wolves fought the monster and sealed him in a coffin within Grotta del Sigillo (formerly Mt. Ceide), the mountain of God. However, it did not come without a price. Many wolves were slain during the fight. For a time, there was peace. However, sometime before the arrival of the party, the coffin was opened from the outside and Hackrobat returned. He started to kill the wolves that imprisoned him long ago. One of the causalities was a mother wolf. She gave birth to a wolf cub, who was taken in by a local farmer. To spite the wolves, he cast a spell on L'Arca which changed all humans into animals and vice versa. He returned to Grotta del Sigillo afterwards. Past The party arrives at Grotta del Sigillo and finds the source of L'Arca's troubles, Hackrobat, who explains what he did. It is during that moment that the young boy arrives and bites the monster. The party, along with the woodcutter, engage the monster in combat. The party defeats Hackrobat and the boy bites him again. With this bite, Hackrobat is paralyzed. He realizes that the boy is actually a white wolf who was caught in the spell that he cast in L'Arca. As a final spite, Hackrobat casts his final spell on the boy, which curses him to remain in human form forever. The party reseals Hackrobat in the coffin again, undoing the spell in L'Arca. Present The party goes to Grotta del Sigillo and returns to the place where the monster was previously sealed. They hear a voice telling them to run away or face the consequences. Instead, they opened up the coffin once more. Hackrobat is revealed to be in a human form now. He figures that it is punishment for what he did before. He recognizes the party and wants to make up what he did to Ruff in the past. He tries using magic to return Ruff to his wolf form but he fails. Instead, he makes him more human and gives Ruff the power to speak the human language. Ruff is ecstatic that he is finally able to communicate with the party. Hackrobat also gives the party a Blue Fragment to the party. The party leaves Grotta del Sigillo to continue on their adventure. Strategy The room in which the player fights Hackrobat has a magic seal which means that the party cannot cast spells. Therefore, it is advisable to have the party stocked with herbs to heal. Hackrobat can attack twice in one turn. He can also blind the party with Flash, making their attacks miss more often. Finally, he can use Windbeast which can knock off 30-40 HP. The Woodcutter also fights with the party but his physical attack is lacking. He will, however, use herbs to heal the party. Do not count on him if your party members are hurting in health though. The Hero should use physical attacks all the time, stopping only to heal should it become necessary. Kiefer should use Fireslash all the time. Maribel should be given herbs and heal the party when their HP reaches 25 or so. If she has the Retaliate skill, she can cast Flash and Windbeast on Hackrobat if she is hit with it. As long as the player keeps attacking and keeps their HP up, Hackrobat will fall. Other languages Related monsters *Juggular *Thuggler Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters